onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Upcoming Policy Changes
Hello, We wanted to let you know that in order to comply with federal law, Wikia is reviewing the way it handles communities that may be considered directed to people 12 years of age or younger. This wiki has been flagged as falling into that category, and I wanted to let you know about it. While I am sure this wiki has many fans of all ages, it can also be especially appealing to the younger demographic for purposes of the newly revised Children’s Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). The only change you will notice is that we will be turning anonymous editing and commenting off for wikis in this category. Your users will still be able to edit and participate. They just need to make sure that they are logged in first. We hope the impact on your community will be minimal. We realize this might be an inconvenience, but this is a step Wikia has to take in order to make sure we are in compliance with federal law. You can find out more about COPPA here: http://www.ftc.gov/opa/2012/12/coppa.shtm. The changes to the law will be going into effect July 1st, 2013 although you may see some changes before then. Be sure to keep an eye on Community Central where e will be announcing these updates to the wider Wikia Community on Monday on the staff blog. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks, and Happy Editing! --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 00:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Discussion oh god this again. it seems a bit misguided-- 00:32, June 21, 2013 (UTC) So basically if we start posting ecchi images this wiki will no longer be in the babies category and unregistered users can edit again? RIP anons. 00:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Will this always be in affect? 00:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Somehow I doubt One Piece has many fans that are under 12 but at least we might have less vandalism since most vandals are annons. 01:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) If wikia done more research instead of rushing ahead to update it's news. It'd know most wiki's target audience such as are self's, are over 12 years old. 01:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Come to think about this a bit I really don't get it. It has always been wikias policý to only allow users that are 13+ no? So wtf is disabling anonediting gonna do to stop 12 year olds from looking at this site. I mean wikias sign up isn't exactly hard to circumvent either, so if they rly want to edit they will. This seems like the least thought out policy change ever. 09:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I think they're just going by moronic "logic" that there's a chance any IP is a person under 12. I doubt the law is THAT bad. SeaTerror (talk) 09:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with panda, the COPPA, for what I understand is about creating accounts so I don't understand how disabling anon editing will help. Furthermore how they know the users' age? Ok, two things. First, very few underaged children watch/read One Piece. And if they do, it's their parents' fault. So even fewer visit this wiki or any wiki in general. And if they do visit and edit our wiki while underaged, by turning off the edits of anons you do nothing because if a ten year old kid joins a wiki, he/ she will definitely make an account because IPs can't write blogs and IPs can't join the chat. And when an underaged child makes an account, he/she suffers the consequences, as soon as an admin or a mod or any other user notices that they are underaged. Second, OP is definitely not suitable for childer below thirteen years old. That's because half of the scenes in One Piece include blood, inappropriate words etc. So, I firmly believe that by turning of the IP edits you will achieve nothing. 09:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I think there is no issue in an under-age children reading one piece, and most of all we don't care. The problem is Wikia underaged users. But I agree with you, I don't understand how this solution will help. Another, basically useless, law that will not achieve anything that the politicians and lawmakers who wrote it promised the "people" will accomplish... Same old, same old. MasterDeva (talk) 13:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Recently I've realized how an American law can affects so many people worldwide over internet. This is preposterous!!! Unfortunately, you haven't seen the half of it. This isn't anything new, it has been happening for quite a while already. For example, ICANN remains to this day under U.S. control and by extension the top-level domain and addressing system (DNS) of the Internet. Doesn't it remind you of something? MasterDeva (talk) 14:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Unless Wikia gets more power than the US Government, arguing about this here is completely useless. These are the rules now, so deal with it. 16:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ignore Just since these obviously are not the rules since the Law is not that bad at all. SeaTerror (talk) 18:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia is implementing this policy so they don't get in legal trouble. Even if a kid makes an account and lies about their age, Wikia won't get in trouble because they have the requirement. 18:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nami_Scar.png Here's the first image proving One Piece is not for children. SeaTerror (talk) 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) So a common theme I see coming up in this discussion is that this wiki was wrongly flagged. Can you all explain why you feel that way, preferably linking me to aspects of One Piece that you feel show it is definitely NOT directed to kids? This isn't a call to upload anything indecent, but we are certainly willing to discuss the possibility that this wiki doesn't fit in the category. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can link you some images that I'd consider not for kids 12 and under. somebody getting impaled, somebody getting their leg cut off, kids having drug withdrawal symptoms, kid suffering from an overdose of drugs, and an article... this. Way more then these, so if you want more, let me know. 18:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Absalom#The_Straw_Hat.27s_Arrival Too long of a read for Nami's article so I'll quote it here. "After dinner with the doctor, in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. In the middle of it however, she gets attacked by an invisible being.14 Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away, after seeing Nami naked" SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *File:Zoro_defeating_Kaku_with_asuraa.png *File:Dont fight.png *File:Cabaji Defeated.png *File:Mihawk Defeats Zoro.png *File:Oars Jr. stabbed.png *File:Zoro Blood.png *File:Oars severed leg.png *File:UrsusShock.gif *File:Rokuogan.png *File:Dying Ace Manga.PNG *File:Shanks Saves Luffy EOL.png *File:Ace Anime Death More Blood.png *File:Death of Thatch.jpg *File:Whitebeard Breaks Akainu's Ribs.PNG *File:Shirohige dead.png *File:Zoro and Sanji defeat PX-7.png *File:Blackbeard Defeat Hannyabel.jpg *File:JetGatling go.gif *File:Gomu gomu no storm 126.png *File:Sanji burn down.png *File:Hannyabal Fallen.jpg *File:Wapol defeat Dalton.PNG *File:Oni Giri.png *File:TenFold.png Those are very few images that include blood and there are many many more, not to mention tons of fanservice pictures. 18:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Fanservice. I bet the targets of this are children under 12 years old, aren't they? Way to go children! Well maybe he is the exception... This Wiki may have been put in that category because when the anime was first distributed in English countries, it was being done by 4Kids Entertainment. This version of the show was heavily edited, with all blood, references to alcohol, and sexual views such as cleavage removed. This is because 4kids wanted to direct One Piece for a younger audience. This gave it the American TV rating of TV-Y7. However, the original Japanese version, which is the one we primarily choose to inform, is much more adult. This is clear from how much 4kids edited. After they dropped the series in 2006, it was picked up by FUNimation Entertainment. This version decided not to remove or censor anything. So now the official English distribution is much more adult, currently having a rating of TV-14, and is being aired after midnight on the adult TV block, Adult Swim. As for the manga, the American distribution of it, Viz Media, has given it a rating of "T" for Teen, for fantasy violence and tobacco usage. I understand your reasoning for adding the Wiki to that category, but it's quite a big mistake. Both the One Piece anime and manga are not made for children. I kindly ask, on behalf of the Wiki, that you remove it, and allow people without accounts to edit again. Thank you. 18:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Everyone, could you please stop posting pictures on this forum? Semanticdrifter said not to post these indecent images. 19:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) He said to not upload anything indecent. That was already on the wiki and it's not indecent. Anyway One Piece is definitely aimed at teenagers. I won't say that underaged people watch the show/read the manga, since it's so popular, but the main audience are teenagers. One Piece is going on for 16 years, so there are definitely more "older" fans then younger. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doflamingo_as_Child.png almost forgot about this image showing a child smoking. SeaTerror (talk) 19:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) To add further to what Uknownada said, the 4kids version of One Piece stopped airing in 2005, making anyone in it's TV Y7 rating over the age of 14 now. 19:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) And this is where cultural barriers come into play. Ethnocentrism be thine enemy today. While from a Western (mostly American) standpoint One Piece, with its consistent violence, profanity, depiction of drinking (in some cases under age depending on who's asking) and suggestive teases by female characters would be seen as marketed for an older audience, ie teens and up, that case does not apply globally. In Japan, One Piece is marketed to the same demographic, but also to younger kids as well. The reason for that is that Japanese broadcasting regulations are far more lax than they are in America because a lot of Japanese families seem to be alright with exposing their children to that kind of material. So, from a domestic standpoint, it is correct to say that One Piece seems to be marketed to the TV-14 demographic, while from a primary (ie Japanese) perspective, it is alright for children as young as ten if not younger. Both ideas about One Piece's market demographic are correct, but at the same time both have limited applicability. 20:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting for a response. We already posted plenty of evidence that One Piece is NOT for children. SeaTerror (talk) 03:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Have some patience. I'm sure we're not the #1 priority right now. More examples: *File:Luffy_Interrupts_Hancocks_Bath.png *File:Family_Jewels.png *File:Hatchan_Warning.png *File:Hody_Stabs_Decken.png *File:DecapiDragon.png *File:PorchemyTorturesLuffy.png *File:Franky_vs._Fukuro.png *File:Lucci_defeated.png *File:Luffy_Defeated_by_Crocodile_Fight_1.png *File:Baratie_Arc.png *File:Kuro_Attacks_Crew.png Here's the official blog post. It looks like we should be able to avoid the requirement since the Bleach wiki wasn't flagged and One Piece has had some scenes that were just as violent as Bleach. 19:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) FT wiki was flagged and then unflagged. 19:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) OK. Thank you all for making the argument. This wiki is actually a very hard edge case, for many of the reasons you mentioned (multiple versions, etc.). Taking into account the total circumstances of mature, violent, and sexually suggestive content in the most recent and more common version, I am inclined to remove this wiki from the list upon further review. Sorry for the inconvenience. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 21:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC)